Lucky Luke (1983 TV series)
Lucky Luke is a French-German-American animated television series based on the comic book series of the same name created by Morris. The series lasted for 26 episodes, and co-produced by Hanna-Barbera, Gaumont, Extrafilm and FR3. In France, the series was broadcast from 15 October 1984 on FR3. Synopsis Lucky Luke is a solitary cowboy traveling through the Far West. Accompanied by his faithful horse Jolly Jumper and almost every episode by Rantanplan the prison guard dog (who gets lost in the West by wanting to follow Lucky Luke or find his prison), he finds himself confronted with various bandits and thugs like the Dalton Brothers, Billy the Kid, Jesse James, and Phil Defer. Voice cast Episodes *1. Ma Dalton *2. The Pied-tender *3. The Daltons In The Blizzard *4. Going up the Mississippi *5. Calamity Jane *6. The Daltons Are Redeemed *7. Rails on the Prairie *8. Phil Defer *9. The Elixir of Doctor Doxey *10. Outlaw *11. Billy the Kid *12. Diligence *13. The Grand Duke *14. In The Shadow of the Derricks *15. The Dalton's Magot *16. The White Cavalier *17. On the Dalton's Trail *18. The Escort *19. The Rivals of Painful Gulch *20. The Thread That Sings *21. Jessie James *22. Barbed Wire On The Prairie *23. The Black Hills *24. Dalton City *25. Caravan *26. Rush on Oklahoma Production During his appearance on American screens, Lucky Luke must bend a few rules to avoid falling foul of the censorship of children's programs. First change in the cartoon: he no longer smokes (the comic strip will follow suit). Another major change is that stereotyped ethnic minorities disappear: no more Chinese launderers, no more black servants, no more Indians speaking "red skin language". Mexicans and undertakers are also erased when not essential to the storyline. This adaptation also give the animals Jolly Jumper and Rantanplan a much more important place than in the comics. The episodes do not always have the same design, which is due the several subcontracting studios (United States, Spain and Australia). In a few episodes the actor Bernard Haller was replaced by Roger Carel. The opening credits were directed by Philippe Landrot. This series is broadcast in installments of 5 minutes every day in access prime time, followed by a full broadcast on Sunday afternoon (on FR3). Three episodes (The Daltons in the Blizzard, Ma Dalton and The Daltons Are Redeemed) were combined in a compilation feature movie: The Daltons on the Loose. Home media The complete series was released in October 2010 by Citel Vidéo in 5 volumes. The episodes are in disorder: *Ma Dalton (episodes 1, 6, 19, 22 and 13) *The Diligence (episodes 12, 10, 2, 7, 3, 4) *Calamity Jane (episodes 5, 9, 24, 26, 23) *Billy the Kid (episodes 11, 15, 18, 8, 14) *Jesse James (episodes 21, 25, 20, 17, 16) External links * Category:Lucky Luke Category:Television series based on Belgian comics Category:1983 American television series debuts Category:1983 American television series endings Category:1980s Western (genre) television series Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:French children's animated action television series Category:French children's animated adventure television series Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera